Sleeping on Sasuke
by AndreaOfTheLand
Summary: One morning Naruto falls alseep waiting for Kakashi...on Sasuke! He mumbles in his sleep and Sasuke sets out to investigate. Set 5 years after the valley of the end in a AU where Sasuke never left. NaruSasu....heh heh
1. Prologue

The chakra waves emitting from up ahead were tremendous. Kakashi was racing towards this beacon on the horizon as fast as possible. The source of these immense charkas were none other than his very own students. Impossible circumstance had lent them strength beyond what should have been capable of them. And with the way they were clashing, Kakashi knew that one or both of them couldn't last much longer. He wasn't willing to lose a student and so his steps became even faster as he raced towards them.

Upon cresting a hill, Kakashi was able to spot them finally. Standing in the middle of a lake in front of two enormous statues and a waterfall were Naruto and Sasuke. Just as he spotted them, he could make out that they were charging towards each other with their most powerful techniques. Naruto was facing away from Kakashi and running towards Sasuke with a raesegan in hand, while Sasuke challenged Naruto with the Chidori. Too far away to stop them, Kakashi could only watch as, at the last minute, Naruto faltered and Sasuke succeeded at blasting the chidori straight through Naruto's right shoulder. Naruto's raesegan goes out and he slumps forward.

Sasuke looks in horror at his arm protruding through his best friends back and the Chidori fades swiftly. Kakashi jumps down the hill and quickly, but cautiously approaches his students. Naruto slowly raises his head and Kakashi can see relief flash through Sasuke's eyes. Naruto whispers something in Sasuke's ear, and though he is too far away to hear it, Kakashi can see Sasuke's panicked reaction to whatever the blonde said. Sasuke begins to struggle to pull away from Naruto, but the shorter boy is holding tight with his still-working left arm wrapped around the Uchiha. Naruto leans closer to his panicked teammate, impaling himself further onto Sasuke's arm and dips his head to the point where Sasuke's neck meets his shoulder. From Kakashi's angle, it looks like the boys are in some sort of morbid embrace.

Suddenly, Sasuke throws his head back towards the sky and screams out in gut-wrenching pain. Kakashi has finally arrived at the scene only to be thrown back by a blast of red chakra as it pours off the blonde. Naruto turns towards Kakashi and for the first time he can see his students face. He expected to see the feral red eyes of the Kyuubi. He expected to see anger or at least pain. What he didn't expected was to see the calm blue eyes that were staring at him. He didn't expect them to look so sad. And he most defiantly didn't expect to see Naruto's mouth dripping with blood as he spat out a chunk of Sasuke's shoulder that contained the curse seal. Sasuke stopped screaming and returned to normal as he lost consciousness. Naruto too passed out as his eyes rolled back in his head. Having been released of the hold his teammate had on him, Sasuke fell backwards, arm finally coming free from Naruto. Kakashi caught both of them and moved off the lake, placing them carefully on the ground. After bandaging them the best he could, Kakashi dashed back to Konoha, carrying the boys as gently as possible.


	2. Reporting for duty

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO Five Years Later OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Beep! Beep! Beep! Bee-WHAM! Naruto shot upright in his bed, hand still on the alarm clock he just silenced. 5:25 am. The sun had a good hour and a half before it greeted the world, but Naruto had no time to spare. He quickly jumped out of bed and went into a frenzy. Throwing off his pajamas and placing his nightcap carefully on his pillow, he dashed into the shower. Freezing cold water shocked goose bumps onto his skin, but he had no time to wait for the warm water to make its way up the pipe to the third floor. Quickly running a bar of soap over his skin and lathering it in his hair, he was finished and drying off in record time. With clothes, shoes, pouch, and forehead protector all strapped on and in place with similar speed, Naruto glanced one last time at the clock as he darted out into the hall. "Click." The door was locked and he was on his way. 5:30 am. Perfect.

Beebeebeep! Beebeebeep! Beebeebeep! Beebe- Sasuke rolled over and sat up slowly. Rubbing the sand out of his eyes he yawned and let it take him into a full body stretch. It was pitch black outside the window, not even the first lightening of predawn. Sasuke glared at his clock. 5:30 am. It was so god-awful early. He walked to the bathroom and turned on the water in the shower. Back into the bedroom, he made the bed and went through the dresser. Clothes in hand, it was back to the bathroom where the shower where already filling the room with steam. He stripped off his nightclothes and stepped into the scalding water, letting the heat relax the tension in his shoulders. After the shampoo, conditioner, body scrub, body lotion and face cream, Sasuke stepped out of the shower feeling renewed and refreshed. After a quick breakfast of cereal and banana slices, he was out the door. 5:50 am.

Sasuke walked towards Team 7's designated meeting place. The sun still wasn't showing its face and some lights were starting to appear in the houses of early risers. Sasuke lived fairly close to Team 7's bridge and it was only about ten minutes later when he could see it. It was very dark on the bridge. The lamps must have burnt out, Sasuke figured. As he approached, Sasuke could see several shapes moving away over the far side of the bridge. He squinted. He could make out three…maybe four of the mystery shapes and then they were gone. A dozed more steps and Sasuke was on the bridge when he noticed a figure slumped up against the railing. The night seemed to suck up all the color out of the world, but he was fairly certain it was an orange lump sitting there. Too late again. _How early does he get here_? Sasuke thought._ He sure as hell never used to be this early_. Just then, Naruto looked up, flashing his trademark grin.

"Sasuke! You lose again! Heh! You mustneed your beauty rest huh?" Sasuke glared as he sat down next to his teammate.

"Che. Idiot" he replied tiredly. "It doesn't count is you spend the night here." Did Naruto never stop? Here it was, bloody early in the morning and—sure enough, Naruto jumped up and struck a heroic pose.

"I didn't cheat! You just can't accept defeat!" The blonde accused, as he pointed a finger at his dark haired teammate.

"Why do we do this again anyways?" Sasuke asked. "Kakashi doesn't get here for hours."

"Hokage's are always punctual!" he shouted. "And I, Uzamaki Naruto will be the greatest-"

"Knock it off," Sasuke said, cutting Naruto short. Even after all this time, it was still the same thing over and over again. Trading insults and hokage banter. Sasuke wasn't fooled however. The talk of hokage recently has been popping up whenever Naruto feels like changing the subject. Not that he really cared or anything, but ever since he had returned from that debacle of an attempt to join Orochimaru, Sasuke has felt more at peace than since he had before his family was murdered. When he impaled his best friend in the pursuit of power, he realized just how alike he was becoming to his brother. As Naruto fell into his attack, Sasuke thought the blonde was defeated, and it broke something inside him. The anger and vengeance burning in his heart was snuffed out in an instant. He had never felt as alone as his did in that moment. This person, who had risked so much to bring him back, who had always been a light shining in the darkness of Sasuke's soul, was gone. But then the unimaginable happened. Naruto lifted his head, he wasn't dead after all! Devoid of the dark ambition that had been driving him a large portion of his life, Sasuke looked into the eyes of his best friend and made a vow to himself. No longer would death dictate his actions. This boy in front of him was his equal without that black motivation. If Naruto was this strong on his own, Sasuke too would excel on his own terms. After that, Sasuke remembers nothing. According to Kakashi, Naruto whispered something to him before tearing out the cursed seal, but Sasuke has no memory of what he said, and Naruto was never very forthcoming. Instead, the blonde constantly changes the. After five years of Naruto dodging the topic, Sasuke has become very impatient with him. Sasuke looks annoyed.

"Just sit down, will you? You're wasting too much energy for so early in the day."

"I have plenty of energy. You don't have to worry about me!" Naruto exclaims even as he sits back down beside Sasuke. The dark-haired member of the team grins.

"Regardless of punctuality, a Hokage should always look presentable. You look like you slept in those clothes, all rumpled like that and- 'sniff' –you really should takes showers in the morning." Sasuke suggested in the most annoying way he knew possible. Deadpan. A range of emotions flashed trough Naruto's eyes in a heartbeat before he seemed to settle on anger. Sasuke didn't miss the hesitation.

"What do you know? I take plenty of showers, so leave off!" It was true. Sasuke could see Naruto's hair was still damp at the back, but he was only trying to irritate Naruto after all. But what was that pause about, before he started yelling. That was another thing on Sasuke's 'WTF is up with Naruto' list. Hesitations like that, along with avoiding the issues, were increasing in number and Sasuke didn't like it. It seemed somehow…contrived when Naruto would pause before getting upset. As if he was acting in a play, he knew his lines by heart, but they would never be delivered as naturally as had it been real life. Currently Naruto was sitting with his arms crossed and a stubborn tilt to his head. Classic Naruto pout. So…fake.

"Quit pouting, dead-last," Sasuke taunted. "You're not two years old."

"Just shut up, bastard! I am not pout-aahhhh," a giant yawn interrupted Naruto this time. He looked over at Sasuke sheepishly. "It is a bit early isn't it?"

"Hn."

"Well, maybe I'll just rest for a minute. Kakashi-sensei won't be here for like forever anyway," Naruto mumbled. And with that, he dropped his head down and closed his eyes. Sasuke looked at him incredulously. _Hadn't he just been jumping around and hollering like a manic? And how could he possibly fall asleep in such an uncomfortable position like that._ But sure enough, Naruto's breathing evened out and within a few moments he was snoring softly. Usually their bickering could last for as long as it takes for Kakashi to show up. Naruto never just fell asleep, it was too much like giving up on their stupid 'who can be here first' battle.

Now that he wasn't in constant motion, Sasuke could take a closer look at his teammate. It wasn't often that Sasuke got the chance to really inspect the blonde, as he was always feigning indifference. And a chance to observe Naruto without that ridiculous grin plastered on his face was rare indeed. His hair had grown slightly longer than it used to be, falling over his hitai-ate in places. He finally stopped wearing that ridiculous orange track suit when they passed the chuunin exams three years back. However, Sasuke knew there was still an orange tank underneath that regulation vest. Other than that, Naruto pretty much dressed in the uniform they were given on completing the chuunin requirements, the same as Sasuke himself. In the past five years, not much else had changed. He was still one of the shortest chuunin in the village, a full six inches shorter than Sasuke, and he still had a childishly round face where as Sasuke had lost all is 'baby fat'. One change that Sasuke thought was odd was that Naruto looked like he spent all his free time tanning. Much like Iruka, Naruto was dark skinned and had a mysterious lack of tan lines for someone who spent most his time in long sleeves and pants.

Suddenly, Naruto scrunched his face up as if in pain and tossed his head back and forth. He cried out wordlessly and curled up into a ball shaking. And as quickly as it started, Naruto's dream ended and he fell back into a calm state, leaning over onto Sasuke's side. Sasuke pushed his hair aside so he could get a better look at his teammate, and saw that Naruto must have bitten his tongue in his sleep as blood was making a line from the corner of his mouth. The dark haired boy was surprised however when he saw a tear make its way down Naruto's cheek. He watched, fascinated as the drop made its way past all three scars and mingled with the trail of blood by his mouth. Naruto didn't cry. It just didn't happen. Maybe when they were younger, when he was fooling around, but never seriously, and not in his sleep. However, Sasuke admitted to himself that it had been a long while since he'd actually seen Naruto sleep, and he'd certainly never seen him dream like that. What was that dream about anyway? _When he wakes up, he's going to explain this_, Sasuke thought. _No excuses_.


	3. Training and Ramen

**Chapter two: Training and ramen. cheers!**

Sasuke waited. The sun came up. Color was restored to the world. Birds were singing. Squirrels chased each other in the trees. People walking by were giving them strange looks. Naruto was drooling on his shoulder.

Sakura should be showing up any minute and if Sasuke wanted to talk to Naruto about that dream alone, he was quickly running out of time. Every time Sasuke made decision to wake the blonde up however, he couldn't bring himself to do it. It wasn't that he was enjoying Naruto drooling all over his shirt, quite the opposite in fact. Naruto just look so…content sleeping there. It was very rare to see Naruto like this. After that dream, he just fell into a peaceful sleep, completely relaxed.

"Sasuke…"

"So you finally woke up, sleeping beauty" Sasuke accused. Naruto mumbled something he couldn't quite make out. "What was that?" He looked down at his teammate and saw that Naruto was still asleep. _He's dreaming about me? _The blonde ninja snuggled closer into the sleeve of Sasuke's shirt and before he had a chance to react, he heard the end of his chances at a solo confrontation with Naruto about that dream.

"Sasuke-kun! Good morning!" Sakura cheered as she jogged up the bridge. "Isn't it a great day? It's finally not so hot out-- why is Naruto sleeping on you?" She asked incredulously as she got closer and saw Naruto leaning on Sasuke's shoulder. This was way outside of the normal team meeting agenda. They might be bickering, fighting, or even just plain ignoring each other, but Sakura had never expected to see this. Naruto's guard completely down and Sasuke being considerate. And to Naruto of all people! Just then, Sasuke elbowed Naruto in the side effectively pushing him off. Instead of waking up however, Naruto just slumped back into his position on his Sasuke pillow. Shocked that the hit didn't wake the slumbering boy up, Sasuke hid his surprise and acted like he knew it would happen.

"The dunce is out of it," he explained to Sakura. She walked over and whapped Naruto on the head. Hard.

"WAKE UP!" she growled at Naruto. He was awake now, but Naruto didn't even open his eyes as he held his head.

"Ow Sakura. That really hurt."

"You shouldn't sleep on people like that Naruto. It's weird!" she explained calmly as if she hadn't just smacked him on the head. "I'm sure Sasuke doesn't want you drooling all over him like that."

"Sasuke…?" He opened his eyes and saw who his comfy warm pillow was. And the little wet spot on his sleeve. "Oh…heheh...sorry 'bout that bastard.

"Whatever," Sasuke replied. "That means I win though. Falling asleep after you get here is definitely grounds for disqualification."

"Jerk! We never agreed on that!" Naruto argued. "I refuse to agree with that." Sasuke smirked. _Later. I will find out about those dreams, Naruto. Both of them. _

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The day went by pretty quickly after Kakashi finally arrived. There were no jobs available when they went to the mission room, however, so they just trained.

"Okay team," Kakashi called their attention as he was about to explain the mornings training exercise. "Today we strengthen ourselves using chakra."

"Awww!" Sakura whined. "We've done this for ever!"

"Yeah! C'mon. Teach us something new!" Naruto chipped in. Sakura rolled her eyes as she turned he annoyance on the blonde.

"Naruto! You shouldn't complain about something you can't even do properly. You're probably the reason we've been stuck doing this stupid exercise for the last month!" Sakura looked genuinly irritated. _So bossy _Naruto thought as he tried to make himself smaller, hoping to avoid a smack to the head if possible. Sakura had really taken to the strength training, which was all the more reason to avoid being hit. She excelled at it mostly due to her increddible chakra control. In fact, she was not only ahead of Naruto, but her skills in this exercise also exceeded Sasuke.

"Sakura, don't bully Naruto," Kakashi amended, as if he didn't have to say that eighteen times an hour. "He'll just go overboard trying to lift more than you."

"WHAT!" Naruto exclaimed. "What do you mean 'try'? I can lift more easy. Just Watch!" Three sighs could be heard on training field 14 at that time.

Sasuke nudged Naruto in the ribs with his toe. Naruto was laying on the grass in the same position for the last ten minutes and Kakashi wanted to know if he was ok. After failing to lift a boulder of ridiculous size he had just sort of flopped there. Sasuke nudged him again. A little less gently this time. Finnaly, the blonde winced and rolled over. "He's alive, Kakashi," Sasuke called to their instructor.

"Thank you, Sasuke. But you really didn't have to kick him," Kakashi commeted. Sasuke just shrugged as he walked back over to his more reasonably sized boulders he was in the process of moving. Neither Sasuke nor Naruto were even attempting the megoliths that sakura had chosen. Kakashi walked over to Naruto now that he had stirred and hunched over him. "You okay really, Naruto?" he asked. "That last one was really too much."

"Yeah, I guess it was... I sorta can't move my arms for a while since," Naruto admitted.

"So that's why you're just laying around," Kakashi said finally understanding. "You should be fine, but your gonna be damn sore later because of it. Make sure to take a hot shower later to relax the muscles.

At about one o'clock Kakashi dismissed them for lunch and to spend the rest of the day training individually. As usual, Sakura asked Sasuke to eat lunch with her, which he declined as usual as well. Sakura didn't really expect him so say otherwise, it was just sort of tradition to ask him. To be honest she'd be shocked if he ever said yes. She was okay with this, it was just her way of saying goodbye. Naruto had stopped jumping in and offering to eat with her almost two years ago. She never asked him about it, but even though she never planned on accepting his offer and he was still really nice to her, it hurt her feelings just a little bit. As she watched her two teammates walk off in opposite directions she felt a little sad. She wished her team was more like Ino's sometimes. They all got along really well all the time, not just for missions. Naruto and Sasuke were constantly at each others throats. There was no way they could all just hang out casually. With a sigh she turned and walked in a third direction towards her house to see what her mom cooked up for lunch.

O.o

Naruto was almost at Ichiraku's when he remembered he was nearly out of cash for the month. He took out his wallet and poked through it.

"Only enough for two bowls," he mumbled. "I'd better ration this for when its really important…" With that he turned and bumped smack into Sasuke. "What the hell, Sasuke!" He shouted. "Do you have to sneak up like that always?" Naruto shoved his wallet back in his pocket and made to walk around the dark haired ninja.

"Idiot. I didn't sneak anywhere, you're just not paying attention."

"Whatever, Bastard. Do you need something? It's unusual to see you on this side of town so there must be a reason." Naruto kept waking back towards his house. Sasuke followed after his blonde teammate.

"You're not going to Ichiraku's," he stated, half questioning.

"No, I'm not. I'm pretty much broke so, not that it's any of your business, but I'm skipping today." Sasuke stopped. Skipping? Naruto skipping a meal? It was unheard of.

"Well, that's where I was headed. If you want to come, it's my treat," Sasuke offered casually as he turned around and headed back to the ramen stand. The best way to get Naruto to talk was through his stomach. Everyone know that. Sasuke had planned on footing the bill, but he hadn't expected to have to actually invite the guy to eat.

"For real, Sasuke?" Naruto asked cautiously. It seemed strange that Sasuke would be eating there, let alone offering to treat. Sasuke shrugged and kept walking.

"Come or not, it's up to you," he replied. There was no way Naruto would pass on free ramen.

"Alright! Free ramen!" he shouted predictably and ran to catch up with Sasuke. "I don't know who you are or what you did with the real Sasuke, but you can stay as far as I'm concerned!" he laughed. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"You shouldn't insult the person who is about to but you lunch, Moron."

"That wasn't an insult. That was a….suggestion," Naruto reasoned. "I was just saying you should be your nice self more often. Things are better that way, ya know?"

"You're just happy to get free food"

"Yeah that too!" Heh!

OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Ah Naruto! I haven't seen you for a few days," the owner of the ramen stand greeted them. "And you've brought company too. What can I get you boys?"

"Hey! Yeah…I've been pretty busy recently. I guess I'll just have a miso," Naruto replied. _No missions means no money. _

"Just one, Naruto?" the owner asked. Naruto usually ordered several bowls at once.

"Yup!" Naruto grinned. "I'm good with one today." Even though Sasuke offered to pay, Naruto wanted to pay him back later.

"Well, make sure you don't get so busy you forget to eat! Heh!" The owner smiled and turned to Sasuke. "And what will you be having young man?" he asked

"I'll have a bowl of beef. And get him whatever he usually orders" Sasuke said pointing his thumb at Naruto.

"Right away guys," the owner left for the kitchen.

"Ok Sasuke, what's going on?" Naruto accused. "Treating is one thing, but do you know what I usually order?" Sasuke shrugged.

"Ramen is cheap, it can't be that much," he reasoned. "Besides, it isn't like you have to pay, what are worried about?"

"I'm worried about what you want. You're obviously after something here. No one, and I mean _no one_, just treats me to ramen for nothing! Since we became gennin and started getting paid for missions, even Iruka doesn't just buy me lunch anymore." Naruto slammed his hands on the bar. "So what is it you're after?" Sasuke kept his face carefully blank. No one treats this guy? People were always asking to treat Sasuke, he hadn't thought it was a big deal. _I should have figured, everyone hates Naruto for some reason, of course they wouldn't be treating him. But not even Iruka? That's strange._

"Well then you should just enjoy it, Dead-Last, and worry about what I want later."

"AH HA! So you do want something! I knew it!" Naruto exclaimed. "Well, I hope whatever it is, it's worth it to you, cause I'm about to leave a big dent in your wallet!" He turned towards the kitchen and yelled. "Hey! Double my usual, gramps!" Sasuke's eye twitched. Was it worth it? He looked at Naruto's smile. The blonde looked genuinely happy. "Like you said, Sasuke," he leaned towards the dark haired boy, "I might as well enjoy it now! And its so much more enjoyable when were being honest here." Naruto propped his head up on his hands and swung his legs back and forth like a little kid. "So what is it you need, Bastard?" he asked as he started punchingn the air. "Do you have some incredible opponent you need me to defeat or something?" Sasuke just stared at Naruto. This isn't how it was supposed to happen. _He's too damn unpredictable. I was supposed to catch him off guard. He's defiantly not supposed to be asking me what I want to know. _Sasuke thought about how to salvage the situation. _Just put it off till later. Retreat for now then counter-strike at an opportune moment_.

"Like I also said, 'worry about that later'," Sasuke replied smugly. Before Naruto could reply, the food came out. The old man had a tray full of bowls. He set one down in front of Sasuke and the rest in front of Naruto.

"Round two will be out in a few more minutes, Naruto. You guys enjoy," he said as he walked back to the kitchen. Sasuke eyed the blonde ninja as he began scarfing down the noodles.

"Round two? How many rounds are there, Naruto?" he asked. Naruto just shrugged and continues slurping up the noodles with a mischievous grin. 'Heh!'

A/N:

Wow! people reviewed! i'm... shocked and... caught unawares. 9 reviews...i'd kill (not really...but yeah) for nine reviews on one of my drawings. You guys are awesome! Thank you so much to each and every one of you! i'm definatly gonna do my very best to finish this story! but not in the next couple chapters...i have some ideas to exorcise first. heh heh


	4. My Place or Yours?

A?N Thank you for the reviews! Hope you enjoy this... I did! heh

My Place or Yous?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Several rounds later, Naruto was finally finished with his free meal and the two chunnin were headed away from the ramen stand. As promised, Naruto left a sizeable dent in Sasuke's wallet. The dark haired ninja watched his teammate as the blonde stretched his arms up over his head. Was is even possible to eat that much ramen? Or that much _anything _for that matter. Naruto wasn't even that big, but he packed away a huge amount. He'd probably be able to give Chouji a run for his money. Naruto noticed Sasuke's gaze and stared right back.

"Even though you're staring at me rudely, and you only bought me lunch for something in return, I wanted to…thank you…" Naruto looked at his feet. "I…really needed that, so…thanks.." He cleared his throat and shoved his hands in his pockets. Sasuke wasn't expecting that either. A sincere moment from Naruto was rare indeed. Sasuke almost felt bad about basically blackmailing is teammate into telling him what he wanted to know. Almost.

"Naruto, I'd like to collect what I am after here," Sasuke stated. "So, my place or yours."

"WHAT! What kind of perverted things do you have in mind!" Naruto pointed at him and yelled. Sasuke blushed and the implications.

"That's not what I meant! And you the perverted one for thinking that!" he came back.

"EH? You're the one blushing!" Naruto accused. Sasuke, having enough of this, grabbed his arm and began dragging him off. "HEY! Lemme go! Rape! Rape!" Naruto shouted to anyone who would listen.

"Would you shut UP! You moron!" Sasuke was seriously pissed right now. "You're so embarrassing to be around! You're always making a huge scene, just quite it." He was still pulling Naruto behind him, but at least the blonde had stopped struggling.

"So…where are we going then?" Naruto asked quietly. He felt kinda bad for ticking Sasuke off right after he paid for lunch. Sasuke stopped. He let go of Naruto's arm and turned to look at the shorter ninja. He realized he had no idea where Naruto lived. He never really thought about it, but it was strange to not know he supposed.

"Where is you house?" he asked. It must be closer than mine. I'm all the way on the other side of town. Naruto got a panicked look and waved his hands in front of him.

"You'd rather go to your place really," he offered. "My place is…small! Yeah, and its such a mess! Let's just go to your house. Heh" Sasuke looked at the blonde reproachfully. So that's why he didn't know where Naruto lived. He wondered why he had never noticed, but now that he thought about it, Naruto was always avoided having people come to his house. He was never missing from training and thus no one ever had to come to find him. In fact, Naruto was usually quite easy to find with little effort. And with all the times the others had tried to have parties when their parents were away from the village, Naruto hadn't once offered his place, sadly, yet conveniently, parent-free. Neither had Sasuke of course, but he was not as…social as Naruto. His rambunctious teammate should have been begging to have people over with the way he seemed to crave attention. _Something doesn't fit here. _Naruto was looking at him now with almost pleading eyes. _That mystery can wait _Sasuke thought. _Complete mission one first. Then move on._

"Fine. My place then," Sasuke said with a sigh. "Let's go." He turned and started walking off, but not before he saw a look of utter relief in Naruto's eyes. _There's defiantly more to this…whatever this is. Why have I never noticed,_ contemplated Sasuke. The more he thought about it as they walked towards his house, the more he was sure. He never noticed because Naruto had never been so blatant. Something was throwing the blonde ninja off today. Before, whatever Naruto was hiding was hidden behind an impenetrable wall. That wall had cracked somehow, but what had happened? And what caused the wall in the first place? _And why the hell do I care at all?_

"Uh…Sasuke?" Naruto spoke up. "I'm pretty sure that barrel didn't do anything to deserve being glared at like that." _That guy sure can be weird and scary at the same time,_ thought the blonde as he watched his teammate stare a hole in the wine barrel on the cart they were walking behind. Sasuke turned his glare full force on Naruto. "Eep! I mean…never mind! Stupid barrel! That's right!" Naruto mock glared at the barrel.

"Don't be an idiot. I wasn't even looking at it ," Sasuke waved his hand dismissively.

"Then, would you mind if we took the 'high road' to your house?" Naruto asked as he indicated the rooftops. "I'm not well received in the market place since that last incident. Ya know, the toads two weeks ago?" He grinned as he remembered his latest incredible prank. It had been entertaining to watch the old ladies that usually give him a hard time squeal like they were 12 again. And the toads had fun too! Sasuke shrugged and took off onto the top of the building they were next to. It was one of the more predictable things Naruto did. Every month or so he would do some stupid stunt to piss off the villagers. For someone who wanted to be hokage, it made little sense. Sakura asked Naruto why he did it one day and he just replied that they were jealous they couldn't think of such awesome pranks. _Another deflective response. _Once Sasuke could see one crack in the wall, all sorts of little cracks became obvious.

They soon arrived at the Uchiha's house and Sasuke let them in the front door. Naruto had been chatting incessantly the whole way there, but he was suddenly calm as they took their sandals by the entrance. It was time to pay up. Naruto could only wonder what Sasuke wanted when he bent over to slip off his shoe. Without warning, a spasm clenched his back and sunk to his knees. "Damnit!" he cried as his arms and back cramped up. It looked like it was also time to pay for overexerting himself earlier at training. That combined with too much Ramen. Though he loved it, there was no question it was extremely salty. While that is part of what makes it great, salty after training causes cramps. Naruto expected to be sore but really, this is ridiculous. _I can't let Sasuke think I'm weak! He'll never let me live it down… _With that thought in mind, the blonde stood back up painfully and stumbled over to Sasuke's couch. Naruto laid down on it and gave a look that dared Sasuke to comment. Sasuke just calmly sat down on the arm chair next to the sofa.

"I heard you tell Kakashi earlier you ripped your arm muscles. How is it they seemed healed in only 20 minutes?"

"Is _that _what you wanted to ask me?" Naruto asked irritated.

"No."

"Than I'm not saying"

"Fine." Sasuke got up and went to the closet by the door and pulled out a box. He took a jar of something out of the box which was then replaced back in the closet. He offered the jar to Naruto. "Here. This will make your cramps subside some." Naruto just looked at Sasuke like he'd grown a second head. A _nice_ second head.

"Thanks Sasuke," Naruto replied and cautiously took the jar. He unscrewed the lid and gave it a whiff. "Ugh!" Naruto scrunched his face up. "It smells awful!"

"Just put it on, loser," Sasuke ordered as he sat back down on the chair. The blonde shrugged out of his chuunin vest and stiffly pulled his long sleeved black shirt off. Sure enough, underneath was the orange tank Sasuke saw on occasion. Naruto grinned as he pulled that off too. He began by rubbing the cream on his arms and shoulders lightly. "You have to actually rub it in for it work Naruto." Sasuke commented. "Otherwise all it'll do is make you smell rank."

"Ok, genius," Naruto shot back sarcastically. "How am I supposed to rub it in on my back then? It hurts to even take off my shirt!" Sasuke regarded the blonde for a moment before he stood up.

"Move over," he demanded as he grabbed the jar from his teammate. Sasuke sat next to the shorter ninja and dabbed his hand in the cream.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" Naruto asked, uncomfortable with the proximity of his rival.

"Just shut up and turn so can get this over with." Sasuke roughly turned the blonde to face away from him and began working the cream into Naruto's knotted muscles. Naruto grimaced as it was rather painful at first, but as Sasuke massaged it deeper and deeper it began to feel good.

"Sasuke, I never knew anything could feel so nice," Naruto said honestly. Sasuke didn't reply and just continued massaging the blonde. Eventually, Naruto's eyes grew heavy and he slipped into a peaceful slumber. Sasuke paused as he felt the blonde go slack in his hands. _I don't believe he's fallen asleep on me twice in one day!_ He moved to allow his teammate to lay fully on the couch and went to grab a blanket. I guess he'll have to pay up later.

A/N

ok...so this chappie is pretty short, but i promise good things in the next one. I started it, but even if its short too, something will happen in it. Anyway, i always fall asleep when i get back rubs, it seemed like a fun way to continue the theme of the title... heh!


	5. Confrontation

Confrontation

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It as dark outside when Naruto finally woke up. He stretched out and yawned big as he sat up. He looked around the dark room, momentarily forgetting where he was. Over to his left he could see a large window with moonlight shinning through and spilling onto the floor. Silhouetted in the window was none other than his teammate Sasuke. Immediately, Naruto remembered that he was at Sasuke's house and was supposed to be paying him back for lunch. He also remembered the circumstances upon which he had fallen asleep. The blonde blushed with embarrassment as he remembered Sasuke's skilled fingers working out his knotted muscles. _I can't believe I fell asleep on him again! He must think I'm such a tool…_ At this point, Sasuke stirred from looking out the window. He walked over to Naruto and sat down beside him on the couch without actually looking at him.

"How's you back?" he asked neutrally. Naruto tested this, moving his arms about tentatively.

"Hey! It's all better now!" he exclaimed. "That stuff must work really well!"

"Hn."

"Look, Sasuke…" Naruto began.

"Forget about it," the dark haired ninja dismissed. "Now that you're awake, there is something I wanted to ask you."

"Oh yeah," Naruto replied looking down at his hands in his lap. "What was that?" Sasuke turned to look at his teammate finally. He waited until Naruto looked back at him to continue. He wasn't going to settle for any lies and distractions this time.

"This morning, while you were sleeping…"Sasuke suddenly felt absurd for asking about this at all. Out loud, this entire thing sounded stupid and foolish. He pushed onward regardless however. _Treat it as a mission. Just ask and don't think about it_. "When you were asleep, you were having a nightmare or something." Sasuke paused again to see if Naruto reacted to this statement. He did. Naruto's eyes went wide and the color drained from his face. Sasuke continued despite of this. "Something in your dream was making you cry. As repayment for your lunch, I want to know what it was."

"D-did I say anything in my sleep?" he asked uncertainly.

"At that time, no." Sasuke would bring the other dream up later.

"I'd really rather not talk about it…" Naruto tried. Sasuke just looked at him and waited. "Umm…in that case, the dream was about how Sakura never-"

"Don't. Lie." Sasuke cautioned threateningly. Naruto just looked at Sasuke miserably.

"I don't think I can tell you, Sasuke," Naruto began slowly. He saw the Uchiha's glare and continued on quickly. "What I mean to say is, I think that if I tell you, you'll think differently of me. Even after everything that has happened, and the fact you're a bastard, I still think of you as my best friend. I can't jeopardize that for some free ramen, so I'll just pay you back after our next mission." He glanced back at Sasuke just in time to see the dark haired boy lunge at him.

"Not an option," Sasuke replied heatedly as he pushed his blonde teammate into the couch, holding him down by the shoulders.

"Get Off!" Naruto struggled. "What the hell is you problem? You're so weird today!"

"Listen here, Naruto," Sasuke cut him off. "Your the weird one today! You say you think of me as your best friend, but won't talk to me. Something is troubling you. Tell. Me. What. It. Is." Sasuke was glaring down at his teammate, angry that it had come to this. But Sasuke would complete this mission at almost any cost. Naruto, on the other hand, only struggled harder. Sasuke was forced to use chakra to hold the blonde in place but eventually, with a mighty heave, Naruto finally freed himself, throwing Sasuke half way across the room.

"I hate you!" Screamed Naruto. The blonde was breathing hard from the effort it had taken to dislodge his teammate. "Why do you even pretend to fucking care?" Sasuke sat up and shook his head slightly after having it hit the floor. He looked at Naruto, standing next to the couch. The blonde's expression was etched with pain, and his eyes looked frightened, like a cornered animal. And…were those tears forming? _This was a mistake. How can this be salvaged…? _Sasuke thought as he stood up and walked calmly over to his teammate.

"I don't pretend," Sasuke offered as he stood face to face with Naruto.

"W-What?" The blonde was confused and took a step back looking anywhere but at his teammate's face. Sasuke pressed forward.

"I said I'm not pretending to care, Naruto. I've no reason to pretend." The dark haired ninja halted his advance as Naruto stopped stepping away having been backed up against a wall. Sasuke lifted Naruto's face by the chin to look him in the eye. "I also think of you as my best friend. I do care." A tear finally broke free from Naruto's eye and rolled down his cheek into Sasuke's hand. Sasuke clenched his jaw, the warm tear burned his palm. Naruto should never cry. He pulled his shorter teammate into a hug before anymore more followed the first. Naruto fell into the embrace easily, reveling in the feeling of being cared for.

_So I've failed my mission_. He wouldn't ask anymore of Naruto today, but Sasuke felt sure he had made a step in unlocking secret the blonde was keeping. If nothing else, he had discovered the secret was bigger than just that dream. Naruto had been evasive about things for the past five years, if not longer. With his new insight, Sasuke could see cracks running all around Naruto's wall. It was a wonder it hadn't broken before today. They stayed like that for an immeasurable amount of time before Naruto finally pulled away. His eyes were dry and he had recomposed himself.

"Thanks Sasuke." was all he said before walking over and sitting back down on the couch. He looked up at his friend and smiled. "I guess I should take advantage of this before you turn back into a bastard, huh?" Sasuke looked back at Naruto puzzled. "In my dream, we were still fighting at the valley of the end," Naruto began.

"You don't have to," Sasuke interjected, but Naruto ignored him and continued on so he sat down next to the blonde on the couch.

"When you hit me with the chidori in real life, I saw that you were sorrowful. In my dream however…you only look at me with cold eyes. And when I whisper to you in my dream, you laugh at me. After that…." Naruto paused, unable to continue. "Well, that doesn't matter. It's not real anyway. Just my messed up head making things up. Pretty stupid huh?" Naruto tried to lighten the mood, but the dark haired boy could tell it troubled the blonde. Sasuke didn't know what to say. It was no wonder Naruto hadn't wanted to talk about it. He would hate admitting to his rival that Sasuke was the one he dreamt about. He would be nervous of being made fun of. _Even though I heard him call my name later, he doesn't know that_, Sasuke thought. Naruto looked over at him uncertainly. Sasuke caught his eyes and stared back at his teammate.

"What was it you whispered to me, Naruto?" He asked intently. It was something Sasuke had been wanting to know for five years, and this was the first time Naruto had actually brought it up himself. The moonlight shinning through the window was bathing them in a silver glow as Sasuke leaned closer to his best friend, waiting for him to answer. They were only inches apart when Naruto opened his mouth to respond. Suddenly, all thoughts of what was whispered fled his mind as Sasuke felt a burning urge to close the gap. He stopped pressing forward and moved back slightly. _What the fuck am I thinking? _Sasuke screamed in his head. _I can't really want to do that! Where did that come from.?_ Suddenly, a shadow covered them in darkness. Naruto's mouth snapped shut and he hastily surveyed the window. A cloud covering the moon maybe? No.

"Yo!" came a voice from the window. Kakashi. The boys pulled away quickly as Kakashi stepped through the window. "Having fun?" he asked them in that flakey voice.

"Can't you use the door?" Sasuke asked coldly, though he was silently thankful for the interruption and the time it bought him. "Its right next to the window there."

"Really?" Kakashi just looked over like he'd never noticed it before. "Anyway, I'm just letting you guys know that we have a mission in the morning. It's a B rank, so that should make your wallets happy. The duration of the mission is estimated at one week, so pack accordingly," He tossed them each a scroll. "There are the specifics, I'll see you in the morning." Kakashi turned back towards the window. Just as he was sauntering out, he glanced back over his shoulder. "Please, continue whatever you were doing," he smiled suggestively as he disappeared finally. Sasuke looked over at the blonde who had been strangely quiet throughout the encounter. He was fingering the scroll in his lap uncertainly but staring at something beyond it. Sasuke felt uncomfortable too. Why had he felt that way all of the sudden? Did Naruto notice? _What the hell is wrong with me_? _Of course he did. Look at the way he's sitting there. I must have freaked the shit out of him… _Sasuke stood up and walked over to close the window. As soon as it clicked shut, the blonde shot upright and stuffed the scroll in his vest.

"Well! I gotta go pack for tomorrow, so I'm heading out," Naruto grinned cheekily. "Thanks for listening, I'll see you bright and early!" He moved towards the door and was halfway through when Sasuke grabbed his arm.

"Stop." Sasuke demanded. Naruto just turned towards him and flashed the most sincere smile Sasuke had ever seen from the blonde. He dropped his teammates arm in awe.

"Everything is fine, Sasuke. But I really do need to pack." And with that, Naruto was gone. Sasuke watched as his friend walked away from his front door until he turned a corner. He closed the door and returned to the couch where so much had happened this evening. _'Everything is fine, Sasuke.'_ What does that mean? Did he not notice after all? _No, how could he not notice I almost kissed him. Maybe…he just didn't mind…_

A/N

ahhh...not too sure about this chappie. it's been done for a while, but...i don't know. i like it...not sure if everyone else does. well?


	6. Mission Start!

A/N

alot of you can guess where I'm going with this. Sweet, to me that means it makes sense. Anyway, there is some OOCness occuring, but there has to be to make this fanfiction instead of canon. Otherwise we'd be able to read about naruto and sasuke making out in the manga...yeah... Anyway, on with the show!

The next morning found Sasuke walking up to the bridge a mere 2 hours early to find Naruto already waiting.

"Heh!" was all the blonde said as Sasuke sat down beside him. Sasuke hadn't gotten much sleep after Naruto left his house. After he finally finished packing his supplies, he found himself laying in bed, replaying the days' events over and over. In the last 24 hours, Sasuke had completely changed his perception of his teammate. He went from obnoxious-annoying-loudmouthed idiot to something more puzzling. He was keeping secrets and hiding emotions, something the Naruto that Sasuke thought he knew would have been incapable of. He admitted to himself, he was intrigued. Naruto had been deceiving everyone for years. Sasuke wasn't sure what the blonde was being deceptive about yet, but that was a trifling matter compared with the fact he was actually fooling everyone. These thoughts had plagued Sasuke all night long. Repeatedly, the dark haired ninja recalled instances that were suspicious in nature. Times Naruto skillfully turned the flow of conversation away from unwanted topics. Topics like his home life and heritage. The way Naruto avoided these things led Sasuke to believe the blonde knew more than he let on. Much more.

"Hey! Hey! Earth to Sasuke!" Naruto called waving his hand in front of his teammate. Sasuke realized he'd been caught still pondering what plagued him all night. "Didja read the mission scroll?" Naruto asked. Sasuke just looked at him. "I mean, of course you did, but can you believe it's a B rank?" he remarked incredulously. Although this wasn't what Sasuke cared to talk about right now, it was relevant, and he found himself agreeing with Naruto. Besides, Naruto seemed to be ignoring the awkwardness Sasuke felt last night after Kakashi left.

"It does seem rather preposterous," Sasuke offered. "We're to go all the way to snow country to watch some 'pets.'

"Yeah, and Kakashi said this would only be a week long. Last time it almost took us that long just to get there!" Naruto exclaimed.

"We can travel much faster than we did when we were twelve, Sasuke offered. "But we do have to take a ship, so it won't make much difference. Kakashi must have meant we're staying there for a week."

"But I didn't pack for that! It's more like two and a half weeks then!" Naruto panicked.

"You never pack enough on missions anyway and always end up bumming stuff off me and Sakura," Sasuke pointed out. "I don't see how this is any different."

"Ah, this is true," Naruto mused with mock wisdom. "Do you think it will still be spring there?"

"No. With winter coming to all the countries, Snow decides to turn off the generators this time of year. So I hope you at least packed something warm."

"I'm fine," was all Naruto answered as they fell into a comfortable silence for a time. Eventually, the boys realized that same thing at the same time. They hadn't argued hardly at all the entire morning. Instead, they'd had almost friendly conversation. Naruto turned towards his teammate and smiled. Sasuke found himself smiling back, something had changed. Whatever had happened last night had altered their relationship from mere teammates and rivals to something more. He felt a camaraderie with Naruto he'd never experienced. An understanding of sorts.

Suddenly, Sasuke could place it. Naruto wasn't faking-out. His cracked and crumbling wall was nonexistent this morning. It was quiet. He looked back at Naruto who was just sitting there peacefully, watching the sunrise. The blonde must have felt the stare because he turned and caught Sasuke's eye.

"It's nice today, huh?" Naruto commented. Sasuke nodded in agreement.

He had to ask, "How come you not jumping around this morning like your usual idiot self?" Naruto shrugged in reply.

"It's too early for that sort of thing, right?" the blonde winked before returning his gaze towards the sunrise.

oOooOo

Today, when Sakura arrived, she found herself amazed by her teammates a second day in a row. This morning they were leaned back against the bridge, watching the sky in a very 'Shikamaru-like' fashion. She sighed. _Something strange is going on. But it's nice._ She thought as she sat down next to them and joined in on watching the clouds. A moment later, Naruto lurched and peered past Sasuke at a Sakura apparently noticing her for the first time. Sasuke discreetly watched him from the corner of his eye as the blonde appeared to struggle with something. _Obviously deciding whether or not to play the fool._ Sasuke realized. Finally, Naruto looked uncomfortably resigned to whatever decision he'd made. He leaned back and continued to watch the clouds until a preposterously large one floated by.

"HAHAHA!" Naruto laughed in that obnoxiously loud way. "That one looks like Sasuke with breasts! HAHA!"

"Naruto! Don't say things like that!" Sakura scolded in an equally loud voice.

"But it's so funny Sakura! Can't you see it?" he asked. "See! See! Right there is the Bastards' head and then there are his-" _SMACK!_ Sakura's fist connected with the top of Naruto's head.

"Not appropriate, Naruto!" She warned.

"Ouch Sakura" the blonde whined. Sasuke closed his eyes in annoyance. Not at what Naruto was saying about the cloud, as Sakura thought, but at Naruto's choice to return to hiding behind his failing wall. _Looks like I have to break it down after all…_ And with that thought, Sasuke joined in the daily routine that was Team Seven.

OOooOo

Eventually Kakashi showed up and the group began their journey. Sure enough, Kakashi clarified that they would be spending a week in Snow Country, not a week total, he'd thought that was obvious. Other than that, he refused to explain why the mission was ranked B and suggested they just hurry to the port as not to miss the tide.

"We wouldn't have to rush if you weren't so late, ya know?" Naruto complained twenty minutes later.

"If you're having trouble keeping up, Naruto, I could carry your bag," Sakura offered.

"Yeah Right! If _anyone _is struggling it's Sasuke, I'm just looking out for my team!" Naruto shouted as he raced ahead to prove he wasn't tired. Soon, the blonde was out of sight.

"Why do you always egg him on, Sakura?" Sasuke asked as he dashed after the blonde to race him to the port with out waiting for Sakura to answer. Soon Sasuke had disappeared as well and Sakura looked over to Kakashi, who had been observing the events silently.

"Since when does Sasuke care about insulting Naruto, he's the worst of all," Sakura asked hesitantly. She didn't like getting scolded by Sasuke at all.

"Don't worry about it Sakura. They're boys, they tend to be had to understand."

"No. We women are the ones that are confusing, you men are supposed to be easy," she argued. Kakashi just shrugged and smiled. "Though I'd admit you're definitely an exception, Sensei."

Two hours later, Naruto and Sasuke arrived at the port in plenty of time. Sasuke had caught up to the blonde but hadn't been able to pass him. On these long distances, Naruto was incredibly difficult to surpass. He was some sort of endurance monster. They made their way over to the ship they were to board later and waited for Sakura and Kakashi on the dock.

"Ah…That was a good run, huh Sasuke?" He hardly seemed out of breath. Sasuke on the other hand was sweating and decided to sit on the end of the dock, leaning against a piling. Naruto flopped down beside him and watched the boat traffic pass as ships made their way in and out of the port. After a few moments, Sasuke had recomposed himself and decided to drill Naruto for some answers before the others arrived.

"I know you're only acting when you're being an idiot all the time," he began. "Why did you stop this morning only to start back up when Sakura arrived?" Naruto smiled at Sasuke instead of answering. "Fine, don't answer. I'll just tell them you're a fake," Sasuke threatened.

"Don't," Naruto looked panicked. "It's _because_ you already know that I don't bother to pretend. Don't tell them," he pleaded. Sasuke almost felt bad about the threat, it was empty after all.

"I won't tell…but…why do you do it?" Sasuke asked. Naruto just looked at his feet dangling over the water and shrugged.

"I dunno," he began. "I guess it's just more fun, ya know?"

"No."

"Well, at first I really only did it to get attention," Naruto elaborated. "It was fun then, but after a while… I just feel like I've been trapped into this persona. I find myself unable to act any other way. You're really the first person who has tried to see past it, and I suppose that's why I can't bring myself to feign idiocy around you." Sasuke was struck silent. '_feign idiocy'…that doesn't sound anything like the Naruto I know_.

"Is any of the Naruto I've known real?" Sasuke asked uncertainly. Naruto looked over and was able to recognize the emotion Sasuke tried to hide. Fear. He was afraid. Naruto smiled at him reassuringly.

"Don't be stupid, Sasuke," He scoffed. "Of course it's been real. I just…exaggerate certain traits, ya know? Damn, if I had to make everything up all the time I'd have gone crazy!" He laid back on the dock, feet still hanging over the edge. "As it is, I'm sick to death of it."

"Then why not stop?" Sasuke queried. Naruto sat back up and looked at Sasuke exasperated.

"I tried! Can you believe this morning I really tried and I couldn't help myself. It's like some sort of incredibly addictive bad habit! Sakura was there and something stupid just had to pop out."

"Yeah, what was with that cloud comment?" Sasuke asked a little irritated. "It looked nothing like me with…"

"Breasts? Hehehe!" Naruto held his stomach as he laughed. "I know! It was just the first thing I thought of! Hahaha!" Sasuke looked scandalized.

"Why would that be what you think of!" Sasuke nearly shouted. Naruto just sniggered as he tried to hold back more laughter. He failed and burst out once more. Sasuke had to smile at the blonde as he was clearly having difficulty breathing. "Okay Naruto, it's really not that funny." He punched his teammate on the shoulder as he tried unsuccessfully to make him stop laughing. "Even when you're not trying, you're still an idiot," Sasuke accused good-naturedly. _At least that much was true._

A/N

Yo again...There is some naru/sasu action coming up...just dosen't fit here yet...I'm not one to rush into things in real life, and that's reflected here. It is coming though :) that's a promise!


	7. Its Gonna Be a Cold One!

A/N sorry about the wait. i tried to make it longer, but this is about my limit. I've been trying to make sure i get to the points i want to in this story. also pacing. I suck at it. sorry...

Important! I have several drawings based on this story up on my deviantArt page. incluing a one page doujinshi type thingy! LOOK AT THEM! (if you want) I hardly get any hits over there... wah!

here's the link: http/andreaoftheland. deviantart. com/

take out the spaces of corse :)

or you can click on my homepage on my bio...its the same please please looky( i don't mind begging for that!) I'm actually proud of them...unlike this beast...

---oo0O0oo---

Finally, Naruto had calmed down and they started to wonder where Kakashi and Sakura were when a shadow loomed over them. They looked up to see who appeared to be the captain walking up to them.

"Hey! Are you two part of the group we're taking to Snow Country?" he asked.

"Yep!" Naruto chirped as they stood up.

"Well, the other two better hurry because the tide don't wait for no one," he warned them as he turned and walked back up to the ship.

"I hope they're hurrying," Naruto said worriedly.

"Kakashi is always late, it doesn't bode well," Sasuke predicted. Minutes passed. The tide was dropping lower and lower and all too soon, the captain came back.

"I'm sorry lads, I have to head out now. There's no waiting any longer," he told them apologetically. Naruto and Sasuke look towards each other.

"What should we do?" Naruto asked.

"We'll go now and Kakashi and Sakura will just have to catch up somehow. The mission comes first. Kakashi will assume we went on ahead," Sasuke replied. Naruto nodded and they followed the captain onto the ship. As the crew went through the preparations to cast off, the two ninja kept watch on the road that led to the port for their teammate and sensei. Just as they passed the first inlet buoy, Naruto finally spotted them.

"There they are, Sasuke!" he shouted. The captain was walking by at this time.

"I'm sorry boys, I can't turn her around now, we'll run aground."

"That's okay!" Naruto assured the man. "They'll catch up to us." The captain was about to explain that this ship was faster than any small boat they'd get to come after them when he watched the two run straight off the end of the dock and continue running right on top of the water. In no time, Sakura and Kakashi had caught up to the ship and jumped aboard.

"Ninjas…" the captain muttered as he stalked back to the helm.

"HEY! You're late!" Naruto yelled with a big grin on his face.

"Shut up, Naruto!" Sakura yelled back knocking him lightly on the back of the head. She didn't know why Sasuke scolded her earlier, but she wasn't about to test it. Instead, she decided to be a little nicer to Naruto. "And thanks a lot to both of you for ditching me with this lazy guy," he complained pointing at Kakashi. "You'd have been miles off shore by the time we got here if it were up to him."

"Ma…Sakura, that's not true," Kakashi argued weakly.

"Hmph" was all Sakura replied before chasing after the captain to find out where to stash her belongings before they got too salty on deck. The other three just shrugged and followed after her, not seeing what the big hurry was. It turned out there was only two very small cabins available below deck which were instantly snatched up by Sakura and Kakashi. Naruto argued that Sasuke and himself should get the cabins since they were actually on time, but quickly decided to drop it when he saw the looks he was getting. The captain offered them hammocks in the hold, but after only a few seconds of watching the swaying back and forth, both boys politely declined and decided to rough it up on deck.

"It'll be damn cold up here by morning," the captain warned them. The both shrugged it off, it wouldn't be their first time sleeping outside in the cold. And it beat the hell out of those swinging hammocks. But it was hours away from dusk yet so the boys tossed their stuff in Kakashi's cabin and they all looked for something to busy themselves with. Sakura was near the stern shamelessly flirting with a cute sailor, Kakashi found a comfortable place to sit and enjoy his perverted orange book, and Sasuke wasn't looking for Naruto. The blonde had disappeared after they put their things away and Sasuke swore to himself he was only checking the ship out, not searching for his inexplicably annoying teammate. After his second round of the upper and lower decks he was getting frustrated. He could no longer fool himself, he wanted to know where the idiot disappeared too. His irritation must have showed on his face because as he passed by Kakashi for the third time, the silver haired jounin looked to Sasuke and then up significantly. Sasuke followed his gaze and sure enough, there was Naruto, sitting atop the spreaders of the tallest mast. Sasuke threw a glare Kakashi's way for figuring out what he was doing and then ran up the mast to join the blonde at the dizzying height.

"Hey, what's with you and tall places?" Sasuke asked as he sat down on the other side of the mast. Naruto jumped at the sound of his voice but didn't answer. "Seriously, you're always on top of Hokage Mountain."

"What's with you and all the annoying questions lately?" Naruto retorted.

"Naruto in a sullen mood? Never thought I'd see the day," Sasuke remarked stroking his chin with mock seriousness. Naruto couldn't help but grin.

"Sasuke in something other than a sullen mood? Hath Hell frozen over or something?" Naruto teased back.

"Perhaps," Sasuke smirked at the blonde. They sat there in silence for a while before Naruto spoke up once more.

"Answer for an answer?" he offered. Sasuke nodded once and waited. "It's always quiet in high places. You're always above all the daily troubles you face down there. It's… more peaceful," Naruto answered. He waited a moment and then prompted his teammate. "So what with the questions anyway?" Sasuke turned and faced the blonde before responding.

"I feel I know nothing about you. The real you that you hide away," he spoke truthfully.

"And you _want_ to know the real me?" Naruto asked startled.

"Hold it. You have to answer another one for me first," Sasuke stalled. Naruto looked irritated, but he stated the rules so he'd stand by them. "Why do you show up so early to training?" demanded the dark haired ninja. Naruto sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Sometimes, I've no where else to be." he replied softly. "Most of the time, really."

"That's it? That's reason? After all this time, it's cause you've no where else to be?" Sasuke responded incredulously. Naruto nodded. "Why not just sleep in then? You look tired enough when I get there, you could use the extra rest."

"Do you want to know?" Naruto replied.

"Huh?" Sasuke was confused, he'd just asked, of course he wanted to know.

"The real me, do you want to know the real me?" Naruto insisted. "It's you turn again."

"Yes," Sasuke answered with out hesitating as he leaned forward so they were looking at each other around the thick mast. Naruto smiled and then returned his gaze towards the horizon.

"People don't like me," Naruto began. "You must have noticed this before."

"Because of all the pranks you pull, no doubt," Sasuke reasoned. Naruto sighed and looked down at the crew scurrying about the deck far below.

"No. The truth is, the villagers would hate me no matter what. I only pull the pranks to keep you guys from bugging me about why."

"So what does that have to do with not sleeping in?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, I said I've no place else to be, and that's pretty much why. I got kicked out of my apartment a while ago, so the nights I don't crash at Iruka's, I just wander around and come to the bridge early. And Iruka has to be at the academy so early and I don't want to get in his way so I leave before him those mornings." Naruto shrugged and picked at some lint on his sleeve. Sasuke stared at his blonde teammate incredulously.

"Wait. You mean to tell me you've got no place to live?" Sasuke asked hesitantly. Surely he had misunderstood. Naruto just nodded in affirmation. "For how long? Why didn't you tell anyone?" The dark haired chunnin demanded angrily. The blonde just continued to pick at the lint on his sleeve and refused to make eye contact. "Answer me damnit!" Naruto looked up at this and cleared all expression from his face.

"Its my turn, Sasuke," he said calmly, referring to the 'answer for my answer' game they were playing. Sasuke motioned for the blonde to ask his next question. "Is it really all that important to you where I spend my time between missions?"

"Yes Naruto. Everyone needs a place to call home. What worries me is that it was allowed to happen at all. How did no one know this was going on?"

"I always change the topic," Naruto smiled. "I've gotten really good at steering conversations to my advantage."

"You know that won't work on me anymore, right?"

"Yeah," Naruto conceded. "But what's the big deal about having a stinky old apartment or not anyway. We always sleep out doors on missions." the blonde reasoned.

"Are you serious? You can't sleep outside all the time!" Sasuke felt like he was talking to a child. "You're not some wild animal." Naruto flinched at this and quickly looked away. "What? What was with that reaction, Naruto?" Sasuke accused his teammate. Naruto refused to turn back and face the other boy. "Don't just ignore me Naruto." the blonde continued to simply sit there in silence, but Sasuke could tell he wasn't being ignored somehow. _But why would he react so visibly to what I just said?_ Sasuke pondered. _He must know that even if people treat him poorly it doesn't make him any less human. So why did he look so hurt?_

Time passed. Neither boy kept track of it. Sasuke sat patiently while Naruto struggled over whatever it was that troubled him. Finally, he turned back towards the dark haired ninja.

"I am." was all he said before hopping down off the mast and landing softly on the deck. Sasuke continued to stare at the place is friend had just recently occupied. _I am? I am what? What is he talking about? What was it I said exactly? _Sasuke sifted through his memory until he recalled his exact words. _'You're not some wild animal' _That was it! That's the only thing that could make sense, but... _Why would he respond like that? That's absurd. He can't really believe that…can he? Where would he get an idea like that? _Sasuke was brought from his contemplation however when Sakura began yelling at him madly from the deck.

"Sasuke! Dinner's ready! C'mon!" she shouted. Sasuke dropped down beside her without comment. "Naruto's acting like he hasn't eaten all week again," she complained. "You'll be lucky if there is anything left by now." Sakura led the way to the galley while Sasuke followed behind silently. Sure enough, once they reached the ships kitchen they found Naruto has sucked up to the chef and was pigging out on the ramen he'd convinced the jovial old man to whip up.

"Hey guys! This chef is the most incredible guy ever!" the blonde exclaimed. "Look at this ramen! Its so…amazing!" Tears were threatening to fall as the blonde worshipped the chef but inhaling the bowl.

"What a freak…" Sakura commented quietly.

"Ahh! I haven't had anyone appreciate the world's perfect dish called ramen in so long!" the chef cried out with exuberance.

"Make that _two_ freaks," Sakura corrected. She began to walk towards the blonde when she noticed that cute sailor she'd been 'talking' with earlier stroll in. "Kiyo-kuuun!" she squealed as she sped over to latch onto his arm.

"Three freaks," said Kakashi as he appeared out of nowhere reading his little orange book. Sasuke looked at his sensei and was tempted to call him out, but decided against it. _Is everyone insane?_ he thought to himself as he moved over to sit next to Naruto instead. The blonde eyed him suspiciously as he slid his bowl away from Sasuke. _Yes._

---

After dinner the four Konoha ninja moved up to the top deck and took in the view. The sun was setting and the colors reflected on the ocean were truly a sight to behold.

"Ahh…its so romantic," Sakura sighed. "I can't believe Kiyo-kun is busy working."

"He _is_ a member of the crew you know, Sakura," Sasuke advised.

"Yeah, but if you want, "Kakashi leaned over putting his book down momentarily, "you and I could-"

"That's it!" Sakura screamed as she pointed at her sensei. "You've just crossed the line! You officially too perverted now! I'm going to bed and I'm going to forget all about this." She stormed off towards her bunk scaring various sailors out of her path.

"Well, I still have Sasuke and Naruto to play with," Kakashi shrugged and turned towards them only to find they had mysteriously disappeared as well. "Students have no respect for their teachers these days," he sighed as he returned to reading his book and headed towards his own bunk."

---oo0O0oo---

"That was too close!" exclaimed Naruto as he and Sasuke escaped to the bow. "I swear he's getting worse in his old age or something." the blonde slumped over the rail and let the spray wet his hands. Sasuke agreed whole-heartedly. "Hey, the seas have gotten a lot rougher since we left, do you think there is a storm or something?"

"No, I think its just a lot rougher the further north we go. Remember last time?"

"Yeah, its gonna suck up here tonight without our stuff." Naruto commented slouching further over the rail.

"What do you mean with out our stuff?" Sasuke asked

"I don't know about you, but there is no way in hell I'm going to get my things out of Kakashi's cabin after that display!" Naruto said looking scandalized.

"Good point." Sasuke concurred. They stayed at the extreme front of the boat for a good twenty minutes, until they were both sure Kakashi had gone below deck. As they returned to the top deck they noticed that most of the sailors had also escaped below. Curious about the lack of sailors, they questioned the nearest crewman.

"It's gonna be iced over up here by morning boys." he told them. "Most the crew hides out below unless their needed. On trips like this it's a skeleton crew at night. In fact, I'm headed down there myself. I suggest ye do the same, there's plenty of hammocks in the hold." he offered as he opened that hatch and disappeared into the ship. Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other and shuddered.

"Swinging hell-hammocks? I rather freeze," Naruto stated. Sasuke looked torn however.

"Iced over, Naruto. That's damn cold," Sasuke offered. "That's deadly cold, you know."

"Well, if you're too pampered, I'll understand if you can't handle it up here," Naruto taunted him.

"I don't think you understand, if you get frostbite you're finished. You're fingers turn black and fall off."

"I'm not stupid, Sasuke. I don't get frostbite," Naruto brushed him off as he searched for a suitable resting place.

"What do you mean you 'don't get' frostbite? How could you possibly know- oh." Sasuke realized suddenly, Naruto had probably spent many nights out in the cold. "But why are you immune to the cold then?"

"I have a constant body temperature of something," Naruto reasoned as he found a folded up sail cover near the stern of the ship. "And I heal really fast, so that might have something to do with it. It doesn't mean I don't get cold, I just don't die from it." He unfurled the canvas cloth and held it up to Sasuke. "This is perfect. It's thick so it'll keep out the wind and oiled to keep off the water." Sasuke looked at him dubiously. "So, are going below deck or will you rough it out here?"

"Fast healing is great and all for you, but what's going keep me from getting hypothermia up here?" the dark haired boy questioned. Naruto sat down against a large stack of cargo boxes that protected him from the wind and folded the sail cover around him like a burrito.

"I don't bite, Sasuke, " he replied as he made room for his teammate. Sasuke gave in and sat down beside him.

"You seem to be making a habit of sleeping on me," Sasuke remarked as he made himself as comfortable as possible while being so close to his teammate. He still hadn't been able to quite shake that feeling he got last night before Kakashi burst in with the mission scroll. Being this close made it all the more difficult to ignore. "If it happens much more, I might think you actually like using me as a pillow," he teased.

"What makes you think I don't?" Naruto grinned and joked right back as he snuggled into Sasuke's side wrapping his arm over him.

"Idiot," Sasuke said fighting the flush threatening to rise to his cheeks.

"Bastard" Naruto returned, but he didn't let go. Neither did Sasuke push him off. _It's only for the warmth_ Sasuke told himself. _That's all._

A/N

do you think i should continue? I'm struggling to make this original. I have some (what i think are) original ideas, but they are really tough to get out. i guess its taking longer than i thought to get to the major plot points... as i said this is my first fic ever of any kind. unless you count my comic book... anyway. I've been feeling down, so if you feel like cheering me on it would be appreciated. - (i'll continue no matter what, don't pay attention to that depressing first statement right there...) and remember! check out my deviantArt page! (if you want)


	8. Can You Keep a Secret?

**A/N** So here is the next chap...yeah (longest one yet)... So thank you to every one who reviewed, you all rock! Oh and I wasn't saying this story was original, I was lamenting the fact it wasn't. The original ideas are buried under the fan girl who likes the same old thing. I try to tell her to get lost, but she demands to be annoying. n-e-ways on with the show --er- story! woohoo...

**Can You Keep a Secret?**

Warmth. Incredible warmth surrounded Sasuke. He cracked an eye open and tried to get a good look at his teammate. It had been four nights they had spent sleeping on the deck of this ship as it ambled it was north to Snow Country. Four freezing nights of sub zero temperatures spent on the wet deck of a ship with little protection from the elements. And he was warm. Every morning, Sasuke woke refreshed dry and toasty warm. Naruto was like some sort of human space heater wrapped around him all night long. He questioned the blonde about it after the first night, but Naruto just brushed it off. Sasuke didn't press the issue seeing as he had several more nights to endure on the ship before they arrived at their destination. And it wasn't all that unpleasant to tell the truth. In fact, Sasuke was just a little disturbed at how pleasurable he found it to have his fair-haired teammate keep him warm throughout the night. Not that he planned on confronting his own feelings on the matter anytime soon. Instead, Sasuke had made sure to wake up early enough so they were already up when Sakura and Kakashi came around. He was sure he wasn't fooling Kakashi, but the jounin knew how to be discrete, unlike Sakura. And so this morning was the same as the previous. He looked down at Naruto, whose head was resting on his chest this morning. He grabbed Naruto's shoulder and shook it gently until the blonde woke up.

"Hey, Naruto," he whispered in his teammates ear. "We need to be getting up now."

"Five more minutes Sasuke," Naruto pleaded sleepily.

"Two," the dark haired boy countered. Naruto smiled, still not opening his eyes and snuggled tighter around Sasuke.

"Thanks," he mumbled as he fell back asleep. Sasuke sighed as he looked around their meager shelter. The sail cover had served them well that last few nights, and this would be the last time they would have to seek its protection. While it was toasty warm on the inside, it had frosted over on the outside from the spray on deck. They even had to break out of it the last two mornings as the ice layer had gotten rather thick as they moved further north. Today they would finally be off this ship and be able to begin their mission. Sasuke felt a little disappointed for some reason. It wasn't because he enjoyed the sleeping arrangements he told himself. _Things will be much better when we each have our own proper beds,_ he argued. _Besides, we still have to come back on the ship in another week._ Sasuke smiled as a strange sense of anticipation took hold in his chest. The feeling was crushed however when he heard the last thing a man in his current position would ever want to hear. Sakura.

"Kakashi, where are they?" she asked as she and the jounin came up from below deck. "I thought they were staying in the cargo hold."

_Crap! _Sasuke shook Naruto's arm roughly and placed his hand over the blondes mouth to prevent him from giving them away. Naruto's eyes shot open and he nodded that he understood to be quiet when he saw the panicked look in Sasuke's eyes. The dark haired boy let go and pointed to his ear, telling Naruto to listen.

"Perhaps they are already getting breakfast, Sakura," Kakashi offered.

"I didn't see them but I'll go look again I guess," she replied tiredly. Sasuke and Naruto shared matching sighs of relief as they heard the hatch click shut.

"That was too close," Naruto whispered to Sasuke. "She'd have definitely gone berserk on me." Sasuke just nodded as something blunt suddenly struck him in the side.

"You guys owe me one for that," Kakashi told them from outside the sail cover. "But I wouldn't waste anymore time, she'll be back shortly. Naruto and Sasuke pushed the cover down from over their heads as chunks of ice broke off.

"You didn't have to kick me," Sasuke objected.

"We sail into port in less than 2 hours," Kakashi continued as if Sasuke hadn't said anything. "You guys should make sure your things are together and maybe help out the crew where ever they need it." With that, the silver haired jounin walked off leaving his students to break out of the four inches of ice that enclosed the sail cover. All the members of team seven had taken to helping out the crew after the first day. In such an isolated environment, they had become bored rather quickly. They soon discovered that one ninja was about as efficient as at least three sailors, being able to dash up the mast if necessary and haul around heavy ropes with ease. In no time, the entire crew became big fans of their passengers and even the captain was sad to see them go after they docked in Snow Country.

---oo0O0oo---

"So where to?" Naruto asked excitedly as they walked down the main street of the port town.

"Well, our client lives about one days' journey to the north on the west slope of Mount Yakitou," Kakashi explained.

"So what's the deal with this mission anyway?" Sakura inquired. "We aren't just baby sitting some guys pets, are we?"

"Yeah! And why did we have to come all this way? Wasn't there anyone closer?" Naruto added.

"Yes, Sakura, we _are_ just baby sitting some pets and no, Naruto, there was no one else. We were requested specially."

"Requested?" Sasuke asked. _That's odd. Our team is never requested_ he thought as he looked over at Naruto. _His reputation is such a hindrance sometimes, though I'm not so sure it's his fault anymore._

"Yes. Requested. It was hoped that our team had some unique abilities to make handling these pets a little more…possible."

"Heh! Sounds like something they should have called Kiba's group for!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Ah, team 10 actually were the ones called for this last time. Unfortunately, the client had to be called back early as they were unable to complete the mission satisfactorily," Kakashi told them. The three chunnin looked at each other warily. _Pets that Kiba couldn't handle? _They were all thinking the same thing. _The Inuzuka dogs are terrifying, what could be worse?_

"Well, let's get moving team!" Kakashi called out cheekily ignoring the dread that was written all over his students faces.

---oo0O0oo---

Before long, the four ninja arrived at their destination. The sun was just dipping behind the ridge of the mountain when they drew near their clients house on a small dirt path. Snow banks lined either side of the path making single file travel necessary. As the last rays of sun slipped down behind the cliffs, a gush of cold wind assaulted the four travelers, making them thankful for the warm beds they would soon find inside the house they were approaching. Seconds later, Kakashi was politely knocking on the front door of the old house. Lights were flipped on and shuffling could be heard before the door was thrown open, narrowly missing the silver haired jounin.

"Ah! You're already here!" exclaimed the old man who opened the door. "Wasn't expecting to see ya'll till the morning, but can't say as I'm surprised you're early either. I'm Kishorui. Come on in!" He scooted back allowing room for the four to enter. "The wife just finished dinner, so you just in time." The old man turned and led them into the living room where he motioned for them all to have a seat. As soon as they were all settled a woman came in through another door. She was plump, much like the old man, and very welcoming. She had a tray of snacks with her, which she quickly dispersed, making a life long friend in the process.

"Uwahh! These are incredible!" exclaimed Naruto as he stuffed the little meat pockets in his mouth two at a time.

"Naruto!" Sakura scolded him with a whap to the back of the head. "Manners!"

"It's ok," the woman smiled. "It's always nice to receive compliments. And I have plenty more back in the kitchen"

"Oh hell yeah!" yelled Naruto.

"He's certainly enthusiastic," chuckled Kishorui. "Nothing like I would have expected though to tell ya truly."

"Expected?" queried Kakashi.

"Of course, why do you think I requested ya'll specifically?" he gestured towards Naruto. "When I heard from the last team that Uzumaki was on active duty as a ninja I know we had to bring him out here. Being who he is, I figured he'd have more luck with the pack than that last kid. What was his name…Inuzuka…that's right. After all, there must be some side effects or benefits from being the container for-"

"Excuse me, Kishorui," Kakashi interrupted quickly. "If you know about that, you must have been from Konoha originally?

"Well of course! I only moved here maybe a dozen years ago. I know all about the events of that evening. It's a damn shame it came to that. The Yondaime was a good man."

"Then you must also know the rule of silence surrounding those events as well," Kakashi gave the man a hard look.

"You mean the law is obeyed even among teammates? He asked incredulously. Kakashi nodded. "Oh…I assumed-

"You assumed wrong," Kakashi corrected. Sasuke and Sakura exchanged a glance, both were completely confused at the entire conversation that just took place. However, as Sasuke looked towards Naruto, he got a completely different reaction. The normally bright eyed boy was staring blankly at nothing. His face was pale as all the blood had drawn from his cheeks and his hands were shaking slightly. He obviously understood everything that had just transpired. Kakashi wasn't blind to Naruto's reaction either.

"If you would just show us where we will we be staying this evening, I believe we'd all like to retire. It's been a long cold day."

"Of course, but Maika was just about to serve dinner," the old man offered. Kakashi turned towards his students.

"Are you guys hungry?" he asked them. Sakura shrugged her shoulders and nodded her head. Sasuke too affirmed that he was also hungry. After all, they'd had nothing but trail bars the entire day. Naruto gave no indication he'd heard anything at all. "Well then, you two follow Maika and Naruto and I will head off to bed," Kakashi replied as he motioned Kishorui to lead the way. The silver haired jounin lightly grasped Naruto's arm, because he still wasn't responding, and led him away. Sasuke watched as they moved back into another door while Maika was happily describing the different items she cooked up for dinner. He felt bad about letting Naruto leave in such a state, he was clearly troubled by what the old man had said. _Or almost said. That guys knows something about Naruto that has been kept secret from us._ Sasuke was feeling guilt for not trying to comfort his friend, but he was faced with a difficult choice. Help Naruto feel better or get the old man to spill whatever it was he knows. In the end, Sasuke's curiosity won out. He had a feeling whatever this was about was a key to breaking down the few remaining walls Naruto stubbornly kept around himself. _Like the real reason the villagers all seem to hate him or why he seems to have such a low opinion of self worth._ Whatever the reason, Sasuke was determined to uncover it. After dinner, he would try to corner the old man and trick him into slipping up. All he needed was ten minutes alone with him.

---oo0O0oo--­-

Kishorui showed the two following him to a hall way with three doors branching off it.

"We only have two extra rooms, so you're going to have to split them tonight. After we leave you're more than welcome to our room too," he explained. "These two doors here are the rooms and that one at the end it a bathroom. Our room is one the other side of the house, I'll show you that in the morning."

"Thank you, Kishorui," Kakashi replied as he opened one of the doors and nudged Naruto into it. "I'll be back out to ask you about some details."

"O-okay…." the old man looked uncomfortable, "...and I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I didn't mean to cause any trouble."

"It's fine," Kakashi responded dryly and followed Naruto into the room, closing the door behind him. Once he was inside, he flicked on the light and walked Naruto over to one of the beds. The boy was responding about as much as a rock would and Kakashi sighed as he sat the blonde down and looked him in the eye.

"Naruto," he began, "The man didn't give anything away. There is no reason to be reacting like this." The boy looked up at him finally. "It's okay, Naruto. Just relax."

"They all hate me, sensei," he spoke quietly, sounded years younger than he really was.

"What are you talking about, Naruto? No one hates _you,_" Kakashi reasoned. "They may hate the fox, but not you. Some people are just confused." For some reason, this only made Naruto look more depressed. He sat down beside the blonde and put his arm over the boys shoulders. "Look, you know I don't hate you, and neither does Iruka. There are plenty of people who know about the seal and don't hate you for it. Hell, even our client requested you specifically because of it. He surely wouldn't ask you to watch his precious pets if he hated you."

"If you all knew the real truth, you would hate me even more," Naruto said wearily, now sounding much older than his 17 years. He laid back and rolled away from Kakashi, leaving the jounin very confused. _The real truth? What does he know that I don't? _He wondered.

"No matter whet the truth is, I wouldn't hate the boy I've trained the last five years. I judge you on your actions. Not on what happened the night you were born," Kakashi told him sincerely. "Your actions have proven you character to me many times over. I see nothing to hate." With that, Kakashi walked out of the room to leave Naruto time to compose himself. The blondes' eyes were shut tight, holding back the tears that were summoned by Kakashi's words. _He can easily say these things when he doesn't know, _Naruto told himself. _It would be different if he knew._

---oo0O0oo---

Kakashi returned to the living room and followed his nose to find the kitchen. Sakura and Sasuke were seated beside each other on one side of the table with their clients on either end. Kakashi took his place on the remaining side and waved off Maika when she offered to get him a plate.

"So, when are you two leaving in the morning?" Kakashi asked.

"Well, we like to get an early start, so we'll most likely be wanting to leave about an hour or so before sunrise," answered Kishorui. "I can show you the particulars of caring for the pack this evening if you'd like."

"Take Sasuke and Sakura when you've finished eating. Sakura, you and I are sharing a room for this evening. Tomorrow you can have their room," he gestured to the couple who had hired them. "And you'll be gone for one week, is that correct?"

"Yeah, we're just visiting our daughter in the capitol. She just had her second baby a few days ago."

"Congratulations," Sakura spoke politely.

"Thank you, We're just so happy you all were able to come and watch our pets so we're able to go," replied Maika replied with genuine gratefulness.

"Of course," Sakura smiled. Kakashi stood back up and reached to the center of the table grasping a biscuit.

"I'm going to turn in now," he declared. "You two make sure you get all the particulars of handling these pets and I'll see you in the morning." With that he walked off leaving Sasuke and Sakura alone with the clients once more. Maika noticed that both the young ninjas had finished their plates and officered them seconds.

"I'm fine, but thank you," Sasuke said standing up as well. "It is getting late though, if you would show us what you want us to do while you gone, I'd like to get to bed myself soon."

"Of course," Kishorui agreed. "Just follow me." The old man went towards the front door. "They prefer to stay outside so we have an enclosure on the side of our house for them to take shelter at night," he explained. "You might want to take you coats with you." Sakura stood up to follow the old man with Sasuke, but her teammate turned to her before she had a chance to take a step.

"Sakura, I can get the instructions from this guy, there is no reason for us to both go back outside in this cold weather." Sasuke turned his back to her not allowing any complaint.

"Okay, I'll help Maika here clean up these dishes," she agreed. It was really cold out after all, and if Sasuke was offering to let her stay toasty and warm she wasn't about to complain. Sasuke found his coat by the door and followed the old man out into the freezing night.

"I've noticed everyone has been reluctant to say exactly what kind of pets we'll be watching," Sasuke commented as they walked down off the porch. "Is there any reason why?"

"People fear what they don't understand, lad," the man said cryptically. "You'll see them soon enough, just have patience." Sasuke was tempted to roll his eyes at Kishorui's attempt at being mysterious. What kind of patience did he need if he was about to see them in less then a minute anyway? However, Sasuke saw the perfect opportunity to execute his ulterior mission and nodded as if he bought the mans' wisdom.

"That's true, sir," he said, "I'll bet that's why so many people fear and hate Naruto"

"You're sensei said I wasn't to speak about that," the old man remarked blandly.

"What's there to talk about?" Sasuke said in an off handed way. "Naruto told me all about it a few years ago. He's just afraid to let Sakura know because she can be rather…judgmental at times. I tend to agree with him."

"Well, I did think it was strange to keep such important secrets from teammates, but I can see how he'd like to avoid that," the man agreed wholeheartedly. "Women can be tiresome on occasion!" He had totally bought Sasuke's ruse. _Now I have to just get him to say what 'we both already know'_ Sasuke thought.

"Do you really think it will help having him on this mission?" the dark haired ninja asked. "I haven't really noticed anything make that much difference in the past."

"Well, I thought the Inuzuka clan would do last time, but dogs just aren't wild enough I guess," the man stated as they arrived at a large gate. "Foxes are simply too tricky for one who is used to dealing with faithful mutts." _Foxes?_ Sasuke imagined little fluffy creatures with cute ears and big tails. "My family has been breeding these guys for several generations," the man continued, "so you can imagine why we had to leave Konoha after the Nine-tails attacked. There was obviously too much hatred for their kind after that sort of event." _How does this have anything to do with Naruto?_

"Do you really think Naruto will be able to make that much of a difference if they gave Kiba such a hard time?"

"Of course, you would think when dealing with foxes that the carrier of the greatest of all fox demons, Kyuubi, would have some influence, wouldn't you?" the man said casually, as if he hadn't just blown the best kept secret of the last decade and a half.

"Naturally," Sasuke agreed, barely retaining his composure. _Naruto carries the nine tails? Is that even possible? _The blood fled from Sasuke's face giving him a chill. _A demon. Naruto houses a demon._

---oo0O0oo---

**A/N** So? Good? Bad? Huh Huh? I really wanted to avoid that whole "you remember how everyone says Kyuubi is dead, he's not and he was sealed in me" scene. It aways sounds too akward for my taste...And I know this still fairly typical, but I -**p r o m i s e- **I'm building to some good things. (and more sasu.naru loving...I know this chapter was painfully void of the boy love) I will make up for it...coming next time...LOTS of that stuff...buckets of it even...hehe (I hope i can deliver)

**BTW!** My deviantArt page is updated...I relized alot of things on my computer hadn't made their way there yet. They have arrived, along with some brand new goodies...thanks **so much **for every single one of you who headed over there! One dozen cookies each! no joke! (its still my homepage on my bio if you still want to check it out :) bye bye!


End file.
